Rhythm of Love
by Lilly Whitefield
Summary: Severus and Lily haven't spoken in years. They meet the night before Lily's wedding in a field in the countryside. Lily seems to be confused about what she wants out of life. Was it fate that brought them together? One-shot, slightly based off of the song "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White Tees.


**Hello! This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, so please leave a review! Happy reading! PS there is no actual sex in this fic because I don't feel particularly comfortable writing that yet, but it does get fairly steamy, and there is implied sex, which is why I have this listed under M.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of this story. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners.  
**

* * *

Severus sat in the grass on a blanket, staring at the starry night. There were billions of stars out here. He felt as if he were swimming in a black sea of beauty, and he figured if he were to drown himself on stars and moonbeams, it would be a pretty good way to go. He also figured it would be rather nice if a giant meteorite came crashing down upon him out of the blue, but that was just Severus being in one of his moods.

As a nineteen-year-old, Severus usually wasn't one to go star-gazing randomly on a Friday night; he certainly wasn't one to travel to the country side, essentially the middle of nowhere, to do so. But tonight Severus felt the need to grieve. His childhood friend, whom he happened to be in love with, was getting married the next day. She was to be wed to that vile James Potter, no less. It was a rather large slap to his ego that she be marrying the boy that tormented and provoked him throughout his boyhood, but of course in his fifth year he had to go and call her that atrocious name that just slipped past his lips. He still blames spending a bit too much time in the company of Slytherins for that one.

Of course he blames them for a lot of things. He looked down at his arm, and though it was clothed in a soft black sweater, he knew what lay beneath it. The Dark Mark. He honestly didn't want to do it. He really didn't. But Lucius pulled him too far into the clutches of the Dark Lord, so there was no escaping it. Severus had to take the Mark, or he would be killed, and probably not very quickly either.

He heard a rustling in the tall grass behind him. Wand out, he dove down farther in the grass and flipped onto his stomach. Unfortunately, due to his head being stuck in the clouds and bathing in starlight, the intruder was already fairly close to him, and she could see him clearly looking like a fool, crouched in an army crawl looking up at her through hooded eyes.

He hadn't seen her in months, nearly a year. Her green eyes shone as if the spirit of spring was giving them life, but they were rimmed in red. Her fiery hair was wild; she had been running. She was wearing only a long nightgown, clearly with no bra on, but she wore a large, fluffy, dreadfully green coat that reached her calves, along with black rain boots. Of course, as always, she was absolutely beautiful. His heart began to pound in his chest so much he felt it would pop right out. Severus hadn't spoken to her since he tried apologizing to her for calling her that awful word in fifth year. He felt slightly faint when she looked relieved to see him, the night before her wedding.

Lily.

"Severus! Never again in my life would I have ever thought that I would be glad to see you! Stop looking at me like I'm a lizard eating it's own tail!" she said.

"Bu—you haven't spoken three words to me since fifth year! Why all of a sudden would you be happy to see me?"

"It's James, Severus. I just...I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I mean, I'm only 19! I'm just so confused!"

"Lily, what makes you believe I'm going to have the answers? We haven't spoken in years. I don't think I know you anymore. We could never be like we were before."

Lily began to flail her arms about as she exclaimed,"I know that, Sev! Its just that I feel as if I've been placed inside of this bubble for the past few years. 'Oh, that's Lily, James' perfect girlfriend, with the perfect hair, the perfect smile, the perfect face! They are going to have the most perfect children!' Well, everything is going to be just bloody perfect, isn't it? All of the pressure to be perfect got to me, so I ran out hoping to find the answers to all of my problems."

"Speaking of being bloody perfect, aren't you supposed to get married to the dunderhead tomorrow? Why are you here?"

"I'm getting married at a little house down the road. Its the one that's been in my family for quite a bit. The one we vacationed to for a week when we were ten?"

Perhaps that's why Severus felt drawn to this particular place when he was at the train station. His subconscious mind must have known something. Bloody brain ruining everything.

"Yes, of course I remember. It was the best week of my entire childhood. Was it there we got lost in the woods for four hours and came out into that field full of wildflowers?" asked Severus.

"And when my parents finally found us it was well after midnight, and we were asleep in the grass with flower wreaths around our heads! They were so angry, but as soon as they saw us they couldn't be mad anymore! I remember! That summer was just so...perfect," said Lily as she gazed off into memory-land.

"Lily," Severus was looking about the area, and something clicked in his head. "Is this that field?"

"I was just beginning to wonder the same thing. I believe it is! Look, there's the tree we grabbed the branches from to make our wreaths! And there's the red barn, off in the distance! Oh Severus, isn't it funny how we both end up here, on this very day, the day before my wedding? We've both had such great memories of this place." Lily looked up at the stars, and then back at Severus. "Do you think it's just a coincidence?"

He looked into her wonderful green eyes and said, "I believe everything happens for a reason Lily."

She examined the stars and was silent for several long minutes. Finally, just before Severus began to panic, she asked him, "Would you do something for me?"

Of course, anything. "That depends on what it is."

Lily sighed. She wore a conflicted expression upon her face. After another moment, she spoke. "Make love to me, Severus."

This has to be some sort of dream, he thought. There is no way this beautiful creature that he has loved since he was nine asked him to make love to her. On the eve of her wedding, no less!

"Lily," he began, "you are to be married in a few hours. I don't know if this is such a good-"

"I need to figure out what I want, Severus. I think if I were to have sex with you, I could decide what's going on in my head. All I ask of you is one night."

He pretended to think for a moment, then he said, "Okay."

Lily scooted over closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her, wanting to kiss her so very much, but not knowing what would happen if he did.

"Are you going to kiss me?" asked Lily.

That was all of the invitation he needed. He gently took her chin in his fingers, pulled her amazing, plump, red lips to his, and kissed her.

Lily felt sparks. It wasn't like the little shocks she felt while kissing James. He sent waves of electricity throughout her body. It scared her; was she marrying a man she wasn't compatible with?

He pulled away to look at her. Even with just that small kiss, no tongue, not the slightest movement of lips, her breathing was heavy, and her eyes remained closed as he admired her. Suddenly she opened them, realizing something.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Rather embarrassed, being 19 and all, he replied, "Um...no. I haven't gotten the chance. That was actually...um...my first kiss..."

Lily simply said, "I'm remedying all of that tonight."

She roughly yanked his head to her, threading her hands in his raven black hair, and thoroughly kissed him. Fairly shocked at first, he froze, but after a second he kissed her back with just as much force. He ran his hand up over her waist, barely touched the curve of her breast, realized he couldn't feel them with that horrid coat on, and nearly ripped it trying to get it off of her.

"Try not to destroy it! I just got it as a wedding gift."

He told her in between kisses, "Don't talk to them anymore, they obviously don't like you very much," and he went back to feeling her breasts.

Being a teen boy who has never felt boobs before, Severus handled himself rather well. He pulled off her nightgown as well as his sweater, and asked her what she liked, because of course he had no idea what he was supposed to do with breasts.

"Play with them," said Lily. "Just about anything feels quite good."

He flicked the left nipple, eliciting a little noise from her. Afraid he had hurt Lily, he stopped and asked, "What was that? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, you idiot! Don't stop!" she said as she pulled him down to kiss him, and placed his hand on her breast again.

He tried it again, this time rolling it between his thumb and index finger. She made an even louder noise, but as he was afraid of her wrath, he continued. Soon, he had her gasping for air as she nearly whispered, "Use your mouth."

Severus bent his head down and licked her right areola, causing the red-head to moan even louder. He pulled on it with his teeth and she began to wriggle on the blanket.

"I believe you are wearing far too many clothes, Severus Snape."

She undid the belt to his black trousers, and forced them down over his hips, and into a puddle around his shoes and socks that she forgot about.

"Damn..." said Lily as she wrenched those off of his feet, then pulled the pants all the way off. Severus sat on the blanket in black (doesn't he own any other color?) boxers, with an impressive tent in them. She laid back down and Severus crawled over to her and laid on top of her.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

He thought. This will be the only night I ever have with this beautiful girl, the girl that I love. I may never see her again after this. Is she bloody joking?

"Of course."

* * *

By the first morning light, Lily knew she had to go. There were over a hundred people that expected her to get married today. And James was a good man; he would take care of her. She had seen that mark on Severus' arm. He told her he had to, and she believed him, but even he told her he was no longer a safe man to associate with.

As she put her clothes back on, Severus looked at her. She was the embodiment of all that he knew was good in the world, and she was getting married to the biggest wanker he knew. He knew he would never love anyone again, because the night she gave him was the most magnificent thing he had ever experienced. He pulled his pants and sweater on, tied his shoes, and turned to Lily.

"I hope you know I will always love you."

"I know."

"And if you ever need me, I will always be there for you."

"I know."

"I mean it. Anything you need, I'll help you any way that I can."

"Thank you, Sev." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

He hugged her back even tighter. "You have no idea."

She pulled away and looked into his onyx eyes. "Best friends forever?"

"Always."

* * *

Lily was married to James Potter on April 12th, 1979.

Severus Snape never had relations with another woman. The gift of a night with the love of his life was enough to sustain him until his death, 19 years later.

It was the last time he saw Lily alive.


End file.
